My love
by roxxietwiheart
Summary: Yuki starts to feel more towards Tohru. What will happen when he commits to his love. Most of all will Hatori allow it?
1. Chapter 1 Love

My Love

Yuki's Pov

I was walking along the road heading towards my secret place. I thought maybe that could cool e off, stupid cat. Thinks he can do everything. Today in gym, that stupid cat thought he could beat me at volley ball. Instead he ended up hitting Ms. Honda in the head. He's so stupid. Thinking he could beat me. I smirked, in his dreams. I felt something more. I didn't pay attention to it, but it kept bugging me. I then felt it, love. Did I finally love that stupid cat? No I think its Ms. Honda I love, I raned away from my secret place. I should tell her. Tell her before that stupid cat tells her how he feels. I know he feels the same way. Who wouldn't love Ms. Honda, even that rabbit loves her. I got to tell her. As I came upon our house I saw her. She was cooking. I wonder what she thinks about me. Then I stopped. How could I love her? I still have the curse. Then I realize something. I don't really care about that. I walked in the kitchen.

Yuki: Hello Ms. Honda

Tohru: Oh Yuki-kun Hello!

Yuki: Hi Ms. Honda. Ms. Honda may I tell you something?

Tohru: Of course Yuki-kun!

Yuki: Ms. Honda I love you. I realize my feelings for you are growing. I don't know how but I just do.

Tohru raned towards me and hugged me, what surprised us both was that I didn't change.

Tohru: I love you too Yuki.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. I'm glad I didn't change. I thought for a second.

Yuki: Tohru?

Tohru: Yes Yuki.

Yuki: Thank you for dropping the Kun.

Tohru: You're welcome. Also thank you for calling me Tohru instead of Ms Honda.

I smiled and we just hugged each other.

Yuki: Tohru would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?

Tohru: Of course Yuki!

I bent down hesitant.

Yuki: May I?

She nodded, and I kissed her. I still didn't change. I'd have to talk to Shigure about this. For right now I'm just going to enjoy this moment. I heard the cat arrive and pulled away. She blinked and smiled laying her head on my chest. She is so great.

What will Hatori do when he finds out?

Will Yuki and Tohru announce their love?

Will I continue?

Yes. Yes I will

Will you review?

Yes. Yes you will.


	2. Chapter 2 Akito

My Love

Tohru's Pov

I was shocked. Yuki loved me. Not only that, but I love him too! I looked up to see a surprised Shigure.

Tohru: Oh Shigure-kun!

Shigure: Akito would like to speak to you.

I stood there. Akito. He's here?

Tohru: Ahhh Shigure-kun is Akito here?

Shigure: Matter of fact Akito and Ayame are here.

Tohru: Oh they are? Where? Are they outside? I should put on my sho-

Shigure: No need.

Shigure stepped out of the way and Ayame and Akito came into view.

Tohru: Oh. Hello Ayame! Hello Akito!

Akito: Shigure are you going to stand there all day or are you going to leave?

Shigure looked like he just pissed his pants. He was so frightened by Akito. He nodded and left dragging a begging Ayame.

Tohru: Akito what is this about?

Akito: Yuki has told the family. About you and him. Well he told just us. You know Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, and me.

Tohru: Oh?

Akito: He said when you hugged him he didn't transform. Neither did he transform when he kissed you. Tell me Tohru. Did you do something to Yuki to lift the curse?

I shook my head. He looked mad instantly, but didn't really show it. He stepped forward and touched my head with his hand. I gasped.

Akito: If you don't tell me the truth I will keep showing you all of your nightmares.

I stood there looking at my mother die. How? How could Akito do this to me? Why? I thought he was my friend? I pushed him accidently hugging him.

Tohru: STOP!

Then I suddenly realize. Akito didn't transform. Is there something I'm getting wrong here?

Akito: Tohru!

I heard multiple footsteps, and before us stood Ayame, Shigure, Hatori, and most of all Yuki.

Yuki: Tohru…

I got off of Akito shaken. He betrayed me. He didn't want to be friends with me at all.

Tohru: Why? Why Akito?

Akito and the other looked at me in total shock.

Tohru: Why did you show me my mother dyeing?

Everyone gasped except for Akito and me. Yuki all but threw Akito into the wall.

Yuki: YOU DID WHAT?

Akito: She deserved it. By the way now she remembers how her mother died. It's funny how I can bring the nightmares to the present.

Yuki: AKITO! You didn't! Tohru he-

I was sitting on the floor now crying.

Tohru: Akito… Akito why? Tell me why! AKITO!

Akito stood there in a choke hold shocked.

Akito: I wanted the truth.

Tohru: I gave you the truth!

Akito: But-

I got up and slapped him across the face.

Tohru: No there is no reason! Akito you're so mean!

I walked away seeing my mother die like that. It just shook me.

Akito you will pay for what you did. I won't let you do that to anyone else!

Was it good?

Loved the drama?

Is that drama?

I added more characters!

Will I keep on posting?

Yes. Yes I will!

Will you review more?

Yes. Yes you will!


	3. Chapter 3 Akito's story

My Love

Akito's Pov

Tohru. She slapped me. She didn't even hesitate. Or to even apologize for her actions. I got out of Yuki's choke hold and left the house. Is she what I think she is? I think I'll have to have a meeting. We have just found our next animal. She is the kitten. Who knew the kitten was a feisty little one. I sensed someone behind me. I turned around to see Tohru.

Akito: Tohru what do you want? I do apologize I really do. I misunderstood you Tohru. Your much more than I thought. I can see now that you were telling the truth. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. It's just that I want to protect Yuki. He is very valuable to us. Can you understand that Tohru?

She nodded looking sorrowful. Why is it that whenever she gets mad she apologizes and forgives. I hate that about her, but at the same time I love that about her.

Tohru: I came to say sorry and I forgive you. Yuki told me. He told me why you have this gift. He said the day you were born, destiny decided you would die. I didn't know Akito I'm so sorry!

I stood there shocked as she looked me in the eyes. Then suddenly I was pinned down to the ground.

Akito: WHAT THE HELL?

Yuki: Your going to pay Akito!

Tohru: I didn't mean any of that you know.

Akito: Your right.

They all looked shocked.

Akito: I did get told that I was going to die. They never even asked me. How I felt. I never got a chance to tell them. I was stuck in depression the whole time. I didn't even smile when I was 3 months old. I never got a chance. I knew I was going to die. I knew it and plus I never did have a life. I wanted to get married and have kids. There was so much I wanted to do before I died, but my dad refused everything. He never even gave me a chance. He always rejected me. He acted like I wasn't even his son.

By now I had tears in my eyes. Everyone felt my sympathy the pain, but they didn't feel it as much as me.

Tohru: Akito? Do you really mean what you said? Your not trying to get away are you?

Akito: I meant every single word I said. I never was loved and never will be. Everyone will be happy when I die.

Suddenly Tohru hugged me and I was shocked yet again that I didn't transform.

Akito: Tohru don't please. You hate me your suppose to get your revenge.

Tohru: I don't want it now. I feel horrible. The things I said to you I feel so horrible! I'm so sorry Akito!

Akito: Tohru it's not your fault just blame me and my destiny.

Tohru: NO! I won't do that!

I looked at her confused. Why can't this girl hold a grudge?

Will they give Akito his punishment?

What will Hatori react when he remembers that Yuki and Tohru are dating?

Is Shigure and Ayame a couple?

Will I keep posting?

Yes. Yes I will!

Will you review?

Yes. Yes you will!


End file.
